One Night
by RainieLove16
Summary: This is a story of how I always pictured Nel and Clair's relationship. Please review. Critiques welcome! :


_Nel should be here by now with those engineers. Maybe something happened... No, it's Nel. Everything will be on track, _I thought, worrying about her. She was my only friend._ If I lost her now... _Her beautiful, rigid face flashed in my mind_. No, they only crashed two days ago, so it would be some time before they made it here to Arias. _Her I began to make preparations for Nel and the engineers for their arrival. I had the housekeepers set up a room and make some beds for the engineers.

I went to the conference and waited, siphoning through reports and writing my own. The tragic events that took hold of Arias made it impossible for me to ever put a quill down. The western district of the town had been decimated by the Airyglyphian Dragon Brigade; countless innocents were slaughtered all in the name of war; more and more were becoming homeless and there was little we could do. _We are just lucky it wasn't the Black Brigade who attacked us. Everything and everyone would've been wiped out for sure, _I thought.

My thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the front door. I thought it must have definitely been Nel. I didn't move to greet her, I kept my spot at the large wooden table in the conference room, and she found her way to me soon enough.

"You're looking well," she said with a smile.

"It's you! When did you get back?" I asked.

"Just now, Clair," she said.

I stood and walked over to her. "Welcome home... Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," she said, shaking her head. " I see you still worry to much," she laughed.

"It's because you're too reckless. If you don't want me to worry about you, try being more careful," I chided her.

"That's the line of work I'm in. It can't be helped," she said without any emotion.

"That may be so, still..." I trailed off. "Are these the ones?" I asked.

"That's right. These are the engineers from Greeton," she said, nodding her head. "They're still reluctant to help us." She cut her eyes.

"I see..." I said. I walked over to them and introduced myself. "I'm Clair Lasbard of the Aquaria Runological Unit. I'm honored to meet you," I said, bowing.

"The name's Cliff Fitir." A tall, fair haired man said.

"I'm Fayt Leigngod. Nice to meet you," the other one said.

I was amazed at these two. Fayt looked barely of age. He was a young, blue-hair man. He was scrawny and thin, while the fair haired Cliff was very muscular, tall, and looked to be a blacksmith of many years.

I apologized for forcing this on them, but we had no other choice. "Perhaps we will continue this in the morning. You all must be exhausted."

"That's right," said Nel. "Fayt pushed himself too hard." Fayt denied this and his face flushed with embarrassment.

"Your rooms have been set up and your beds are made. The stewardess will show you to your chambers," I said, bidding them goodnight.

"Nel, we have much to discuss," I said.

"I know," she said wearily.

I looked her. For as long as we have know each other, I have never seen her look so weary, even in the beginning, when we enlisted and trained to become elite soldiers for the Holy Mother. I looked closer at her. Her thick red hair was tussled. She had dirt on her cheek, and the top of her shirt was ripped.

"Come," I said. "Let's get you in a more comfortable state." I grabbed her hand and led her to our room. I sat her down at the cleaning station. There was always a small seashell comb, so I brushed her hair. There was fresh water in the water basin and a clean towel by it so I washed her face as well. This was still one of the few things she let me do for her. She never relaxed until we were alone.

"Clair," she said in a much more calming tone. "I missed you so. I'm glad that you're safe."

"I am glad you're here as well. This will be our night." I finished cleaning her face and hair and I walked her to the bed. We laid down together, relishing one of the few moments of peace we ever get. I looked at her relaxed visage. The outline of her permanent scowl wasn't to be found. Her eyebrows weren't knitted together. She looked at me and smiled.

"It's always like the first time, isn't it Clair? But it's so much more, now," she said, as she always did, in a low, seductive voice.

"No, it's even better," I said, as I always did.

She leaned up on her elbow, looking directly through me, into my soul. I never could figure out how, though. She twirled the hair hanging at my temples and brushed the bangs from my brow.

"Nel," I whispered, but she cut me off with a kiss.

It was like embers in a coal burning stove, warm and comforting. It lit me up in several places. My lips tingled with the memory of this night.

Even though her lips were rough and chapped, her kiss was so soft and gentle, as they always were. She cupped my face with her hands and pulled me deeper into the kiss, slipping her tongue between my lips, flicking my tongue. She stopped to catch her breath and look at me, and the exchange that took place in the instance of our eyes meeting could not be explained. I almost cried looking at her, realizing that tomorrow I could lose her, and her eyes welled up with tears.

"Clair, promise me we'll always end up together."

"I promise, Nel. No matter what. This war can't keep us apart forever." I her pulled into me, embracing her. She was shaking, and her skin was cool. I snuggled her neck and gently kissed it. I played with her hair and tickled her sides, and she laughed a little, so I straddled her, attacking her sides with a million quick flicks of my fingertips, and that got her roaring. "Feel better?" I asked.

Yes was all she said. I laid down by her again and snuggled her neck. After a while, as I was drifting into a deep sleep, she said,"I don't know what I'd ever do without you, Clair." Before I could say anything, though, I was already dreaming.


End file.
